


Personal Space

by OnlyAPerfectDisaster



Series: An Adventure in Jackunzel DrabbleVerse [4]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyAPerfectDisaster/pseuds/OnlyAPerfectDisaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack enjoys getting into Rapunzel's personal space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Space

The first time it happened, it was an accident. They were pacing Rapunzel’s tower, both lost in different trains of thought, when they ran smack into each other. They both ended up on their butts, Rapunzel blushing, mumbling apologies and pushing herself quickly off the floor while Jack just sat there staring dumbfoundedly at her.  
The second time was intentional on Jack’s part; he silently brushed against her when he had no reason to, and he just wanted to see her reaction. There was less sputtering this time, just a gentle pink blush creeping slowly across her cheeks; which only served to make him more curious.   
The third time, Rapunzel had just finished a painting. She was standing in front of it, covering it up and he really wanted to see. He went behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder. This time he didn’t see her blush. He felt it against his cheek and her heart was hammering hard enough to feel through her back.   
He kept at this, subtly entering and leaving her personal space whenever he felt like it. He always enticed the same sort of reaction, which made him wonder.   
One day, he stopped in front of her and kissed her. It lasted barely a second and when he pulled away, her eyes were huge, and her mouth was smiling at him as a bright red blush crept across her cheeks. He smiled at her and promised himself he’d be doing more of that.


End file.
